


Picnic on the Precipice

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets



Series: Beautiful Monsters: The Bea Cadash and Cole Story [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bea is a menace, Cole is a perfect boyfriend, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: Cole surprises his dwarf girlfriend with a picnic in the park. She shows her appreciation. Thoroughly.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Cole (Dragon Age)
Series: Beautiful Monsters: The Bea Cadash and Cole Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050518
Kudos: 9





	Picnic on the Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers](https://14daysdalovers.tumblr.com/) event on Tumblr run by the ever amazing [Scharoux](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Prompt featuring TightAssets' art! The prompt is #1: Wildflowers.

Bea Cadash has a long history of never _quite_ wearing the correct outfit.

She can’t remember when, exactly, it started. Her refusal to wear sneakers in the gym class she loathed in middle school? The way her hemline always seemed to be two inches too short, even in the regulation uniform her whole class wore? The first time she showed up to a block party wearing her favorite pair of heels, the ones that make her as tall as some human women?

It doesn’t matter, really. She dresses for her own pleasure. She _loves_ the short red suede skirt, adores the way it clings to her hips and ass and shows them to their best advantage. The black leather of her knee high boots gleams in the afternoon sun. Her tight shirt is cut low enough to give _everyone_ a glimpse of the cleavage they all want to see.

She feels powerful. She feels _sexy_.

She’s also more than a little oddly dressed for a picnic in a park, judging by the bewildered stares of primly dressed mothers and nannies. Her boots with their fashionable heel are _certainly_ not the preferred footwear for tromping through the soft grass.

To be fair, Cole hasn’t _told_ her where they were going. If he had, she may have worn pants. And of course her sweet, adorable boyfriend wouldn’t think to mention that jeans may be more appropriate. In fact, when he had seen her outfit, all he had done was smile.

That smile does things to her. It makes her want to giggle like a schoolgirl _and_ throw her underwear across the room.

But what melts her every time is his soft whisper that she looked like the perfect valentine. How is she supposed to remember to ask if she’s appropriately dressed after _that_?

“It’s not much further,” Cole soothes before she can even open her mouth to ask, like he’s read her mind. “It’s quiet there. Nobody can see us.”

“Good thing I only got dressed up for you then, sweetheart,” she huffs playfully, squeezing his arm while he guides her through the park.

Cole sends a bewildered look down at her. “But that’s _your_ favorite skirt?”

Ancestors bless him. She affects a pout and flutters her lashes. “It isn’t yours?”

“It is,” he answers without a moment’s hesitation. “Because it’s _yours_.”

Be still her beating heart. How had she gotten so lucky?

Before she can formulate a response, Cole veers sharply off the path. One arm lifts above their heads to shove away some low hanging branches so they can’t snag on Bea’s curls. He reveals a low iron fence with a little gate, suspiciously unlocked.

Someday she’ll get the idea of trespassing through Cole’s head, but today is obviously not that day. Cole’s thin fingers undo the latch and open it like a perfect gentleman while he smiles shyly.

“It’s beautiful in here. Like you are.”

It takes her a moment to see what he means. She steps through the gate and around a tall shrub before stopping short in her tracks. | Her breath catches in her chest and she’s reminded, suddenly, of a book her grandmother read to her a long time ago.

_Once, there was a girl who lived in a lonely old castle and she found her way into a secret garden…_

It’s the kind of story she loves to call bullshit on. There are no soft boys with kind eyes or hidden, magical places in the world. Except, of course, for Cole. And the beautiful, private garden strewn with wildflowers in more colors than she could possibly imagine. It unrolls before her like a wild, brilliant tapestry surrounded by high hedges, hidden from the world.

“You like it,” Cole sighs, relieved. “It reminds me of you.”

“It reminds you of _me_?” she repeats, stunned, but she can’t tear her eyes from the flowers.

“They’re like your songs. They dance like you do, live like you do, are _free_ like you are.” he says, so matter of fact it sounds obvious.

She turns to him, his pale eyes beneath choppy blonde hair, his wistful smile, the picnic basket full of his favorite sandwiches and fruits because _she’d_ packed it. And she was head over heels for him. How could she _not_ be?

“You’ve really outdone yourself.” Bea grins up at him, tilts her chin in blatant invitation. Cole ducks down immediately, pressing his soft, cool lips to hers. Her eyes close and she parts her lips, a move he mimics so she can sweetly slide her tongue alongside his.

Her fingers brush against his neck until she feels his beating, steady pulse beneath her fingertips. His soft skin is a temptation, one she greedily allows herself to explore, until she brushes against the hair at the nape of his neck.

The second her fingers tangle in it, Cole’s free hand slides to her waist like an anchor. She catches the soft gasp of pleasure he makes while she runs her fingers through his hair and it only emboldens her to turn the kiss in a slightly less innocent direction.

 _Slightly_.

But Cole meets her there too, his fingers sinking into the thin cotton of her shirt. The sensual press of their mouths is slow, sinful, and _delicious_ in ways she can’t describe. She enjoys it the same way Varric enjoys the whiskey he pays far too much money for, she _savors_ every little hitch in Cole’s breath, the way his pulse races beneath her touch.

“Cole…” she whispers against his lips. “Thank you.”

“...for what?” he asks, perplexed. She smiles and shakes her head.

“Let’s get the blanket down, sweetheart. I’ve got _ideas_.”

She steps away from Cole and into their secret hiding spot. The fragrance is heady as she steps into it, the blooms unable to be confined to their neat flower beds, but curling over them and through the grass and cobblestone walkways. Cole follows her until she finds a patch of grass only _mostly_ strewn with wildflowers. Before she can even turn and snatch the blanket from their basket he’s holding it out to her.

They spread it on the ground together, working seamlessly in a way that Bea has never been able to do with _anyone_ else. Even with Maria, who she knows as well as she knows her own face, there would have been bickering about the corners and where to place it.

But Cole knows her. Cole _understands_ her in a way nobody else does.

He doesn’t even wait before settling their basket beside the blanket and clambering onto it with all his long limbs. He looks up at her hopefully, a shy smile on his lips that makes her heart ache in all the best ways.

Instead of sitting beside him, she plops herself right into his lap, skirt riding up her thighs. Like this, she can brush her nose against his, tilt her head and watch the quiet glimmer of love in his eyes.

“It’s been a year, hasn’t it?” she asks, brushing her thumb over Cole’s pale cheek. His elegant fingers tangle with hers and hold her hand in a way that frankly makes her stomach flip.

“A year?” he echoes.

Bea grins. “Since I met you. In the subway. You kicked those Carta goons’ _asses_ for me.”

He bristles, eyes flashing dangerously, and his voice takes on a dark edge. “They wanted to hurt you.”

Ancestors help her. There’s something dangerous in his tone, something that makes her blood boil with sudden heat. It’s the same feeling as the whisper quiet slide of the flat of a knife on her skin. The knowledge it would take just the lightest touch to draw blood.

There’s a part of her that wants his darkness _still_ , even in the sunshine. Even when Cole’s smile gentles again and his free hand lifts a bright yellow bloom from the grass and tucks it into her curls behind her ear.

It has been a year and she wants him now more than ever.

“I can take care of myself you know,” she whispers against his lips.

“I know.” He sounds so confident. “And Maria. And Varric. And me. But I can take care of you too.”

She has to fuck him in this garden. He’s _earned_ it.

“I want-” she starts.

He doesn’t even wait for her to finish. “I know.”

Their lips crash together. Her free hand cups his jaw and holds him captive to her whims. She opens her mouth slowly, taking great care to savor every breathless moment of Cole’s kiss. He meets her eagerly, matching the decadent pace of their kiss on instinct. Her heart pounds in her head to a rhythm Cole melds to seamlessly, like he hears the constant beat of music in her bones.

Her want is exploding into driving, blinding need. She nips at his bottom lip and greedily captures his delighted gasp. She thinks she’s won, for a moment, before she feels the gentle brush of his fingers against the bare skin of her back.

How the _fuck_ did he manage to smuggle his clever fingers beneath her shirt without her noticing? His lips curve in triumph beneath her mouth, a sly little grin that makes her redouble her attacks until Cole drops her hand to quickly pull her shirt over her head.

Because he’s the best boyfriend ever, he manages to do it without disturbing a single artful curl. Which is good, because she’d prefer his hands in her hair doing that.

She presses her torso to his greedily and dips her lashes low. Anyone watching would think she looks demure, maybe even _virginal_ , which is a laugh. Her fingers skate softly under his thin cotton shirt, up the lean muscles of his torso. Cole’s breath stutters against her lips while her fingers pause to circle his nipples.

She undresses him like _he’s_ on stage, tossing his shirt with an absolutely unnecessary flourish before collapsing back into his arms. They circle her immediately and hold her tight to his chest. But instead of pressing those soft lips back to hers, she feels Cole’s breath against her ear, then his tongue slowly exploring the delicate lobe.

Her fingers sink into his shoulders and she tips her head to the side, allowing him to press sultry kisses down her neck. He pauses over her pulse, breath ghosting across her skin, and she shivers just before he sucks a perfect, bruising kiss onto her pale skin.

She’ll wear that mark for days like the most _perfect_ accessory. Everyone will see and they’ll _know_ that Bea’s beautiful, amazing boyfriend has kissed every inch of her flesh.

Then Cole tips her back, catching her securely just as he dips his head to capture one sensitive nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirls around the stiff point and Bea barely remembers to stifle her needy moan in her palm.

He releases one breast only to show the other the same delicate care. She feels each flick of tongue, the slick pressure of his mouth, the whole way down to the pulse between her legs.

Goddamn has he gotten good at this. It feels like no time at all before her hips are rocking like her body has a mind of its own. The thin silk underwear she’s wearing is already growing damp, and the friction of Cole’s jeans beneath her is only adding to the problem. With each twitch of her hips, the red skirt rises up another indecent inch until her whole damn ass is out for whoever happens to come by.

It’s not really a problem. Cole’s got supernatural hearing or _something_ , he’ll warn her way before anyone’s got a chance to see her dwarven assets.

Although she’s not sure she’d stop if a fucking schoolbus full of the disapproving old ladies Nanna played diamondback with showed up. Cole shifts just a bit and the next time she rolls her hips she drags her core across the prominent bulge in his pants.

Cole breaks away from her breasts, moaning softly, pale eyes flashing with desire. He surges towards her lips again, capturing her in a kiss that feels overwhelming. His hands are in her curls, just like she wanted, and she swears she could stay like this forever.

Except the pull of her desire is too strong. Her fingers pluck at his zipper and deftly undo his pants. In a second Cole is hissing his pleasure into her mouth and her small fingers are not-quite wrapped around his cock.

“Want you,” she rasps against his lips. “ _Need_ you.”

“Yes,” he murmurs, bucking into her hand when she slides it down his _impressive_ length. “ _Yes_.”

She’d been his first, but Cole was her _best_. No other lover has ever used his big hands to steady her, nobody else has ever stared at her with wide eyed wonder while she pushes her slick underwear to the side and slides down the endless length of his cock.

Cole holds himself perfectly still while he hilts inside her and Bea gasps for air she feels like he’s pulled from her lungs. His elegant fingers move to her hips, holding her where she’s at, while he watches her face.

She doesn’t know how he knows to move, but he _always_ knows the perfect time to rock into her. The delicious friction of him makes her scramble to hold onto his shoulders and bury her face into his neck. Her teeth find his skin and nip gentle bites over the long line of his neck.

One hand stays on her hips, guiding her into a smooth, leisurely pace. The other reaches for her hand on his shoulder, covers hers entirely with his long fingers that curl tight around hers. She turns her head to the side to see the way they twine together, his almost translucent skin, the blue veins beneath it.

She could be forgiven for thinking him delicate, but that’s a clear lie. His hidden strength is evident in the way he guides and lifts her willing body one handed while he holds her hand.

It’s both unbearably sexy and too adorable for words.

“Cole-” she moans, bucking against his hold to give herself more precious friction. “Cole, I want to come. I want to come on you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers, squeezing her hand.

She can taste the clean salt of his skin beneath her lips. He releases his hold on her hips to circle her aching clit with unerring accuracy. While Bea writhes, he drives her to the precipice and holds her there, clinging to him and the edge.

There’s always a hint of fear, a whisper of doubt when she faces losing control, but if Cole senses it he says nothing. His nose traces the hoops in her ear while she quakes in his arms. His words are the softest breath against her.

“ _Beautiful_ , beloved, bright, Bea, _Bea_ …”

She shatters with her name on his lips, his voice in her ear, and his fingers driving her over the cliff while he holds her safe to his chest. She can feel him shaking beneath her fingers and she knows that he’s close as well. She’s hardly done clenching on him before both hands fly to her waist and lift her, then slam her back down. The noise that falls from her lips is smothered by his as he chases his own end.

She’s so sensitive it almost hurts more than she can bear, but the feeling of his seed inside her is worth it. He stutters then buries himself in her as he kisses her breathless, scalding warmth filling her.

Neither of them move. The kiss turns soft, delicate, and then he presses his forehead to hers.

“I knew you’d like it,” he repeats, drowsy. “The flowers. They’re wild, like _you_.”

Like both of them, really, but she’s too tired to say. Instead she nuzzles into Cole’s shoulder and allows herself to be lulled into peace by the music of their beautiful spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine Dwarven Peen Crafts Direct from Pornzammar with love at: [@tightassets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) and [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
